1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a stroller for attachment to a case for transporting an article therein and, more particularly, to a stroller adapted to be mounted to the carrying case of a musical instrument to facilitate the manual transportation of said instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transportation of large musical instruments, such as the bass violin, cello, bass drum or the like, from one place of performance to another has traditionally presented problems due to their large size and weight. In those instances where the instrument is to be transported over large distances, such as cross-country, it is usually enclosed within a hard or rigid-type case and shipped via common carrier. The hard-type case may be provided with wheels to facilitate manual movement. In other instances where the instrument is to be transported locally within the same or nearby cities, it is usually enclosed within a soft or flexible-type case and carried by the musician from one performance to another. In order to facilitate manual movement of such case, a wheel assembly may be mounted to the instrument, which assembly passes through an opening in the case. For example, in the case of the bass violin, the end pin of the instrument passes through an opening in the soft-type case and is adapted to receive a spring biased wheel therein. Typical examples of previously patented carriers adapted to be connected to various kinds of carrying cases are disclosed in the following identified U.S. Pat. Nos.: 492,028; 1,413,852; 2,613,952; 2,670,969; 2,845,155; and 3,809,231.
The disadvantages of the strollers disclosed in the aforesaid known prior art is that they are unwieldly by reason of their size and weight. Furthermore, none of the known strollers incorporate adequate shock absorbing structure so that it is not uncommon for an expensive instrument to be damaged while being transported.
The present invention overcomes the aforesaid problems by providing a lightweight stroller construction adapted to be removably attached to the case, and which exhibits adequate shock absorbing characteristics and ease of mobility to facilitate the safe and easy transporting of the musical instrument being carried within the case.